A story of two
by SofiaT
Summary: Post-Always one-shot. I was thinking about making a Caskett story based on one-shots. Let me know what you think ;) FLUFF STUFF EVERYWHERE.!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So this is a one-shot/scene post-Always. Kinda super fluffy but... I can't say I'm sorry. So, just before you star reading, english is not my first language so please, be kind about any grammar/ortographic mistakes? I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle... at least not for now. It's all a part of Mr. Andre Marlowe's property.**

XXX

I look at her and she sighs. She's beautiful when she's asleep. Like a fairytale princess, only better. Better because she's real. Better because she's mine. My hand approaches her calm face and caresses the sharp lines of her cheekbone with the tips of my fingers. She's soft. Soft and warm. I like it. I smile to myself like a fool, like a fool in love. Because yes, I'm in love with her. And it's not like I hadn't been in love before but... This time is different, I can feel it in my bones. I didn't feel like this with Meredith nor Gina, that's for sure. Not even in the good days we had. I loved them as much as I knew, but now I realize that's so little in comparison to my feelings for Kate. Ah, Kate! Just the though of her name fills me already with its sweetness, its goodness, its strength... Man! I got it so bad. Maybe I should write a book, but not another Heat's sequel, no. That's not what I want. They're not deep enough, they don't show Kate with precision. I want to show the whole world the real Kate, my Kate. Yes, maybe i should write a book, a book about her. That way I could capture her in her whole perfection... show the world the reason of my fortune. Cause I am the most fortunate man in the planet, and all because of her. Only Kate could make a man this happy.

In her unconscious sleep, she draws her hand to me and places it on my chest. The soft contact of our skins caressing is like a gift from the gods. I love her. Kate... My light, my life, my stars... It's decided, I'm gonna write. Because even when asleep, my beauty muse finds a way to inspire the writer in me. And I know I don't deserve her. I tenderly caress the edge of her hand, which is still spread on my bare chest. I don't know how in hell I could have been so lucky to find her. I smile, openly this time, and kiss her hair. The suddenly movement in the matress awakes her form her sweet lethargy. She frowns a little and blink a couple of times. Her eyes wander until they find mine, and then she smiles. The way she smiles could disarm any man, and of course, it does its purposes on me. It disarms me, leaves me naked, completely vulnerable. And I, weak and exposed, open her my soul's doors, showing her my most intimate thoughts.

"I love you".

X

I open my eyes but the light blinds me and makes me close them once again. I felt his caress but, where is he? I blink a couple of times and find him. He's staring at me with that crooked smile of his. What happens? He seems really happy and that makes me smile. I am happy. We look at each other like fools but... it's what it takes, after all this time. The thought of last night makes my smile grow wider. If he knew how much-

"I love you"

His words interrumpt my thoughts. Mi heart start racing loosely and I feel the blood spreading across my cheeks. My hand flies to my mouth and covers my smile, my blush... All of it. I ache to answer him, but this is not the moment. Not today. And I hate myself for not saying it back, for making him wait, again. But I want the moment to be perfect, because when I say it back at him I want it to mean everything, the promise of an eternity together. I don't want to go halfway and then turn around, I wanna be in this. For good. And it's too soon to be making this kind of promises. Even though I still feel like a b- for not answering him and showing him how much I care. So i draw his face to mine and kiss him. I taste his lips and enjoy their touch. I kiss him with want, with tender, with love... even if he doesn't know that; yet. And besides, the best things in life are worth waiting for. And I smile against his lips and he smirks in return. It's perfect, he is. He knows all my flaws and faults, and he still cherish me; he still finds a way to love me.

And that is the moment when I realize that I'm really here with him, with Richard effing Castle, that no one has the right to take him from me, because he is _mine_. And the thought makes my ego grow in a way I wouldn't be able to admit. At least, not to him. I kiss him again and he spins in the matress so he's in top of me now, resting his weight on his arms. I put my legs around his waist and stroke his nape with my fingers. I wish I could make the time stop. I wish I could stay like this for the rest of my life, cuddled with him, sorrounded by his strong body, with his warm breath on my parted mouth, inhaling his scent, stroking his skin...

I hug him tighter. _Don't ever go away, i just ask for that. Stay with me forever._

Like he could listen to my silent pleas, he spins around again and place me on his chest, tightening his arms around my back. He's looking at me with those big blue eyes that leave me speechless. I feel them seeping through my armor; but I let him. I don't flee away, i don't look away. I stare at his face and let him take control over me, for the very first time. And he must feel it, cause his pupils go smaller and his smile wider. I simply lay on him, resting my head under his throat, feeling kind of dizzy. I put my lips on his Adam's apple and I can't stop the words that abruptly come out of my mouth.

"Stay with me."

He just squeeze me tighter, rocking me, stroking my sking with his fingers. And I can feel it, even with my eyes closed. I don't even have to look at him to know it. I feel safe. For the fist time in so many years... I feel secure, because I know that when I wake up again, he'll still be there. He'll _always _be there.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second scene of the fic! I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you see any grammar mistakes I would love if you could let me know! :D:D

Chapter 2 "Games"

"Do you really wanna do this?" he asks me for the umpteenth time; his voice full of enthusiasm. I look at him and see that he's putting his boyish face, how could anyone say no to such an adorable thing? Besides, it might even be fun after all. So I nod in his direction and he can't stop himself from jumping for joy.

I roll my eyes as he sprints to his office after giving me a quick peck. "Don't move" he yells back at me. Sometimes I forget I'm dating a child... I lightly blush when I give it an actual thought. Because Castle, after all is my... what, boyfriend? The word doesn't seem to fit, it sounds so childish... but legit. I'll have to get used to it...

After a few more seconds he's back in the living room carrying both shapes under his armpits. He observes me carefully, studying my expression, so I put up a smile and he half-closes his eyes, distrustfully. "You're not doing this for me, right?" I snort through my nose and shake my head at him. Actually, I really want to do this with him. And it's mostly because everything seems new with him, even the most ordinary things grow a new meaning when we do them together. It may sound cheesy but it's true. Of course, it's just me who knows this and I'm not planning on telling him about it. I refuse to be the one feeding his already "too big" ego cause I know what the consequences would be.

"C'mon, Castle" I say, hurrying him into passing me one of the packages he's carrying. His happy grin reappears and I have to take a moment to ease the loose beating of my heart. He gives me the thing while assuring me I'm not gonna regret this. When will he understand that I love spending time with him like this? I shake my head. I guess I'll have to let him discover it by himself with time...

Yeah...I kind of like the idea of time. Now we can enjoy it, make it up for all the moments we missed in the last 4 years. The time lost because of my stubborness... The melancholie takes over me, making me sigh silently. And he must see it in my expression because suddenly he approaches me and his arms are around my waist. "Are you OK?" he asks me, preoccupied. I nod slightly and make up a smile.

I don't wanna alarm him with my unfounded worries, so I gently push him away and aime at his chest with my gun. And then shoot. He looks at me with this horror expression and I can't help the crooked smile that spreads across my face while he totters and falls on the couch.

I take a few steps, approaching him cautiously. "Castle". But he doesn't answer so I bend over him, squealing like a little girl when, all of a sudden, he tugs my hand, making me fall over him. I almost choke with laughter while he tickles my sides, making me close my eyes tightly. I laugh so much until there's no more air in my lungs and I have to beg for his mercy.

When he stops I open my eyes again and see it. It's all over his face. All the love he's been holding in for my sake... Jeez, Castle! And he kisses me. He kisses me tenderly and I kiss him back, incapable to stop from smiling over his lips.

I smile because of him, because he's giving me the chance to know him, for letting me in... I smile for being able to find him. He parts his lips for me so I take it all in and introduce my tongue in the cave of his mouth. I feel how his hands fly right away to the small of my back, pulling me into him, as if we weren't already fused in one.

I feel the gun slipping away from my hand and use the freedom to tangle it in his hair. I like this game much better... But suddenly, he pushes me off his chest and slip out under my weight. And when he stands up he gives me this triumphant look... and even i have to admit that he's left me speechless. But he's tricked me and I'm about to complain when, without any warning, he aims to me with his gun and shoots me in the vest.

And a second later he's already gone, looking for a place to hide while he yells "Long live to the Voltarians!". And despite my efforts, I laugh. Yeah, I am definitely dating a kid, but I'm not gonna deny that I love it. And with that, I pick the forgot gun from the floor and run after him.

I feel the beads of sweat running from my nape all the way down my back until they reach the waistband of my jeans. I feel the quick thumping of my heart as the anxiety and nervousness grow inside me. That's what I love the most about this game: the expectation.

I hear her approach stealthily, her agitated breath giving her away. But I'm unable to determine her exact position, at least not without giving mine away. I feel the rush and I know what it means: it's showtime. One of us must fall...

I still can't believe she agreed to play with me. It's so untypical of her... let be carried along. Even before I had the chance to ask her I could picture the scene in my head: "Laser tag? Really, Castle? Aren't you a little too old for it?". I can't help but laughing at the image... _Crap!_ She've must heard me. I better move before she- "Aha! Gotcha!" she exclaims victoriously as she jumps over me.

She puts her arms around my neck while her long legs do the same with my waist as she kisses the sweaty skin of my throat, but she doesn't seem to care about it. And God! It feels so good... It makes losing against her worth it. Or at least, it makes it less worse.

I hold her thighs tightly and she answers me by stroking my cheek with the tip of her nose. And she does it so naturally that it takes my breath away. I still can't believe this. Us. I could never really expect for this to happen. Of course, I wished for it, but I never really thought it could be possible. And I'm so damn grateful that I was wrong. I kiss her collarbone and I hear her giggling happily in my ear as I take her back to the couch.

I carefully lay over her, trying to rest my weight on my arms instead of on her. And while I'm struggling to find a comfortable position she gives me this new smile of hers... The one I've been able to see over the last few days. The same smile I wake up to when she's been observing me during my sleep. The same smile she offers me every time she opens the door of her appartment and sees me. It's her way of welcoming me, inviting me to join her.

Welcomed, that's how I feel right now. And my heart stops for a beat to begin racing a second later. This is what I love the most about her, how she alters me without even realizing it. She keeps looking at me, expectantly. Ah, Kate! I bend over her and kiss her again because that's the only thing I can do. The only thing i want to do. The only way I can show her how grateful I am for having her here with me; how much I cherish her welcome.

I won't say "I love you". Not when she shifts awkwardly when I say it, not when her cheeks turn red because she doesn't know how to answer, not when she isn't ready to hear it yet... I don't wanna push her, make it more difficult to her. It doesn't have to be, we don't have to hurry. I will wait. I would wait my whole life for her if that meant I would be able to hold her in my arms like in this moment. She tangles her fingers in my hair and kiss me back, just to break the contact of our lips a second later to whisper in my ear: "That was fun" she admits with a shy smile.

"Really? Did you like it?" i ask, incapable of hiding my happiness. She laughs at me and nods absent-mindedly while she strokes the outline of my eyes with her long fingers. "Playing with you is..." she whispers reaching for my mouth with her own. Her tongue plays with my bottom lip before she adds: "...very satisfactory".

"I like playing with you too" i answer before making her lips part for me. I kiss her slowly but deeply, trying to make it last forever. And I can feel her arching against me; the heat of her body going through my clothing and melting against my skin. She challenges me with a crooked smile and it's not hard to know what she's thinking of.

"You wanna play, Rick?". She never calls me Rick, just when she's messing with me, cause she knows how it makes me feel when I hear her voice pronouncing my given name. My eyes fly to the door; Alexis will be back soon. We really shouldn't... But she's laughing at me and whispering "Rick, Rick". Over and over again. And man, she knows what she's doing.

I warn her with my eyes but she keeps on going and so I surrender and silence her with my mouth. Her laugh dies with the kiss and her hands quickly fly to the sides of my face, running through my skin, restlessly. She kisses my neck, bites my chest, digs her nails into my shoulderblades... This woman is going to be the end of me. I take a last quick look to the door and realize I have no choice. And so I give in. I can't help it, she drives me crazy. And while I take her clothes off I bite her ear and whisper "Let's play, then".

XXX


End file.
